Ice Cream
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan ketika Naruto marah dan memutuskan pilihan untuk hubungan mereka. Apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan ketika iblis itu muncul dari dalam diri Sakura, lalu menggodanya dengan tatapan menantang dan bibir basah. Pria pasti kalah dengan iblis penggoda yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh wanita/OOC/Boring cause mainstream theme/Drabble again/Rated/T-M(for language)
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku-ever. Rated : T-M (for language). Genre : Just Romance. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Drabble again.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 ** _Ice Cream_**

* * *

Setelah membuka habis bungkus _Ice Cream_ tersebut, ia lalu membuang bungkus itu ke lantai, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari saling menumpukan kaki jenjang miliknya. Bibir mungil itu mulai mengulum ujung _Ice Cream_ yang berbalut coklat tebal tersebut, dan terkadang pula jempolnya mengusap layar ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan kala sepasang _emerald_ miliknya menyaksikan sebuah tayangan _Video_ di _Sosmed_ yang baru beberapa jam tadi di _upload_. Tayangan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk disaksikan oleh para pengguna _Sosmed._ Terutama untuk aksi pembullyan.

Sambil menyaksikan tontonan _Video_ , Sakura dengan santai menjilat batang _Ice Cream_ miliknya.

"Seharusnya tadi kau tak melakukan itu.."

Sontak, buru-buru Sakura menyembunyikan ponsel di tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu setelah itu. Terlihat di sana ada seorang pria berambut pirang memakai kacamata putih sedang berdiri tegap sambil memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya tersimpan rapi dalam saku celana _blazer_ nya

"Kau mencemar nama baikmu sendiri."

Pria tampan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun Sakura acuh dan malah kembali menikmati _Ice Cream_ dengan pandangan mengarah pada langit-langit kamar.

Naruto berdecak, lalu membenarkan letak kacamata yang melorot turun dari batang hidungnya.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, huh?"

Perempuan itu menggigit ujung _Ice Cream_ tersebut, hingga meninggalkan bekas cubitan kecil di sana.

"Yang kau pedulikan hanya para fans girl gila itu."

Alis Naruto saling bertaut. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku memang harus peduli pada mereka, karena aku ini _Idola_ mereka."

Sakura memutar mata dengan malas. Sebenarnya pria itu membela siapa? Para wanita _Psikopat_ itu atau tunangannya sendiri? Sungguh, kata-katanya sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Tapi tentunya aku juga peduli padamu. Melebihi rasa peduliku terhadap para fansku.."

Kalimat tambahan itu tetap tak membangkitkan _Mood_ Sakura. Ia terlanjur _Bad Mood_ untuk hal apapun, terutama ketika mengingat kembali kejadian saat di gedung tadi, tempat penyanyi tampan _Naruto Namikaze_ membawa lagunya untuk para fans yang rela membeli tiket dengan harga tinggi demi menyaksikan secara langsung sang _Idola_ tampan menyanyi.

Entahlah. Sakura malas mengungkit kejadian itu lagi.

"Omong kosong!"

Naruto mendesah. Wanita itu sangat keras kepala. "Harus dengan cara apa aku membuktikannya agar kau percaya?" Dia terlihat cuek sembari menikmati _Ice Cream._ "Katakan!"

Melirik Naruto sesaat, lalu Sakura kembali berkutat dengan ponsel yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan. Sementara Naruto, dia masih berdiri dimuka pintu sambil terus menatap Sakura dari balik kacamata.

"Harus 'kah aku meninggalkan karirku?"

"..." Tak ada respons. Sakura sangat kesal pada Naruto, dan tak mau menanggapi apapun yang pria itu katakan.

Tentu saja kesal, saat berkelahi dengan wanita lain dia tak membela Sakura dan malah membawanya pulang tanpa berkata apapun. Cara Naruto membawa pulang juga salah. Dia membopong Sakura disepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir, dan melewati ratusan orang yang berjejer di luar. Itu memalukan. Tindakan gilanya disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

"Sakura, kau dengar aku atau tidak!?" Naruto mulai kesal. Sejak tadi perempuan itu mengabaikannya, dan membiarkannya mengoceh sendiri seperti orang tak waras. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk terkena nggangguan jiwa.

Sakura masih acuh, membuat Naruto mendesah frustasi. Ada apa dengan tunangannya itu? Apa yang dia inginkan? Inilah kebiasan buruk Sakura. Gemar mengambek sampai berkepanjangan.

"Baiklah.." Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini. "Untuk sementara kita jangan bertemu dulu." Inilah pilihan yang tepat.

Seketika telinga Sakura berdiri begitu mendengar keputusan tersebut. Ia terhenyak dengan mata mengerjap, namun tetap bergeming dari tempatnya. Well, itu hukuman terkejam yang pernah Naruto berikan.

Lagi-lagi kacamata itu melorot dari batang hidung Naruto, dan dengan sigap empunya membenarkan kembali. "Bangun dari sana, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Perempuan itu tak merespons, dan malah menjilati batang _Ice Cream_ dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Sesekali matanya melirik keberadaan Naruto yang membeku seketika. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Dahi Naruto berkerut tebal. Tak disadari, kini setetes peluh mengaliri sisi wajahnya. Sakura menukar posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Kaki kanannya bertumpu di atas kaki kiri, menyebabkan bawahan rok mini yang dia pakai tersingkap ke atas, dan memperlihatkan paha bawahnya dengan jelas.

Kulit putih mulus nan halus disaksikan oleh mata Naruto..

Lidah bewarna pink— kemerahan itu menjilat batang _Ice Cream_ dengan gaya sexy dan tatapan menantang. Tentunya hal itu sukses membuat Naruto berdiri membatu dengan dada bergemuruh. Nafasnya sesak melihat gelagat Sakura. Seketika libidonya bangkit, dan sesuatu yang tersimpan dibalik celananya mulai mengeras dengan perlahan.

Tatapan Sakura tak luput dari sepasang _blue_ safir yang berkilat tajam di sana, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot setajam _predator._ Gerunumannya terdengar erotis, ia lalu kian rakus dalam menikmati batang I _ce cream_ tersebut.

Manis, agak pahit, dingin dan nikmat. Begitulah rasanya..

Sakura tahu dan mengerti apa makna dari tatapan setajam mata _musang_ itu. Sebuah Kecupan, sentuhan, belaian dan kehangatan. Semua keingan kotor itu tergambar jelas di mata tajam itu. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto inginkan darinya.

"Sial!" Naruto masuk lalu menutup pintu menggunakan kaki. Ia tahu Sakura sengaja menggodanya, dan sial sekali ia malah tergoda. Bodoh! Pria mana pun pasti berkeinginan yang sama dengan Naruto setelah menyaksikan secara langsung sebagaimana cara Sakura menikmati _Ice Cream_ batang berperisa coklat itu.

Lihatlah iblis yang sedang bersemayam di dalam tubuh milik manusia cantik itu, dia tengah tersenyum puas dengan kemenangannya setelah berhasil membuat sang mangsa terpancing.

Naruto berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura, kemudian merebut _Ice Cream_ itu dari tangan sang wanita dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan.." Ia menyentuh ujung dagu Sakura, dan membawa pandangan nakal itu padanya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku juga tahu apa yang kau inginkan.."

Naruto membasahi permukaan bibirnya dengan cara menjilatnya. "Baiklah, kau menang."

Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian melingkari leher Naruto. "Kau memang selalu kalah, bukan?" Kakinya dibuat berjinjit karena ukuran tinggi badan Naruto terpaut jauh darinya, dan jemari lentik miliknya sengaja disemat dalam helaian pirang itu. Lembut sekali.

Naruto mencengkram pinggul padat Sakura. "Kau adalah sumber kelemahanku." Ucapnya kemudian, lalu mengangkat perempuan itu dan menggendongnya.

Senyum Sakura kian melebar. Kening lebarnya saling bersentuhan dengan kening Naruto, serta ujung hidung mereka juga saling bersentuhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Idolaku._ " Pipinya memerah. Pria ini selalu berhasil menguasai semua yang ada di dalam dirinya. Termasuk pikirannya.

Kini Naruto tersenyum. Kepalanya mendongak lalu mencium bibir ranum Sakura dengan lembut. Saat merasa terganggu karena ada penghalang, Sakura melepas kacamata Naruto dan membuangnya di sofa, setelah itu kegiatan mereka kembali berlanjut.

Kelopak lentik itu terkatup, sementara bibir _peach ny_ a bergerak dengan terlatih. Sepasang telapak lembutnya menangkup sisi wajah Naruto, dan kedua betisnya yang padat melingkar erat disekeliling pinggang kokoh milik sang pria. Suara decapan bibir menjadi pelengkap dalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Pemanis untuk malam minggu, khususnya untuk yg punya pasangan, yg gk punya pasangan bagusnya ngayal bareng saya aja XD khikhikhikhi... :D


End file.
